The legend of Valkyr
by Stack96
Summary: Created in a lab to strike fear in enemies. Kill with the utmost brutality. But what would happen if he escaped? What if he only wanted to live a normal life. This is about just that. [Discontinued]
1. Escape

**Hey everyone. So anyone have an Xbox one? This story is going to be based on one of the characters from a game exclusive to it. The game is called Warframe. The character I'm basing it off of was genetically made so it's tragic... If you've read my other stories then you'd know I always try and be at least a little bit tragic. The character I'm referring to is Valkyr. I'm not gonna attempt to look her up but just so you know I'm gonna make valkyr a guy for this story due to the fact I am a guy. I understand guys perfectly. Girls I will never understand and won't even attempt. Without further or due. Let us get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The escape

"Sir the subject escaped the facility!"

"Put everything in lock down! Don't allow him to escape!" Alarms start going off and doors start closing all around the base. Only problem is. The subject known to them as Valkyr wasn't in the base anymore. He slipped out with only seconds to spare. Now there was only one thing to do. Run and hide.

After some time I finally managed to get far enough out of the area I was kept. I look around and see trees everywhere I look. I keep running through the forest until the adrenaline started wearing off. All the pain from the escape hit me like a brick wall. Every part of me was hurting and there was nothing I could do about it. I manage to get myself into a clearing and lean against a tree. I try and catch my breath when I hear growling behind me. I jump further into the clearing and turn around to see a group of beowolves and two ursas. I growl and glare at them from under my helmet. I take out my twin ether blades and get ready to fight. The beowolves come out and I slash the first one in half. I block a strike from behind and stab that one in the head. I go to turn around but the blades are batted out of my hands. I roll back and use my ripcord ability **(Think of a grappling hook on my right wrist and the wire is made of pure aura)** to pull myself over to the swords. I look up and as I do I see one of the ursa's attacking me. I go to block but my blades break on impact. I get swatted back and I just barely stand up. I wrap my aura around myself and let out a loud yell as I form energy claws on my hands and feet. I waist no time as all the pain I felt before vanish. I rush up to the first ursa and slash it in half. I rush the next one and send a kick straight through it. I run up to the third and slash it down the middle. The last ursa tries to run but I use ripcord and yank it toward me with force. As it gets closer I jump and flip in the air. I come down and slash the beast to pieces. The beowolves see what I can do and decide to retreat into the forest. I calm down from hysteria mode. I feel some of my wounds healed due to the life steal ability from the kills I got. I crack my back and still feel my muscles aching. That's when I hear people coming toward me from the forest behind me. I turn around and get low to the ground. A woman with black hair and Glowing yellow-orange eyes waltzed out. She wore a Dark red, v-neck mini-dress that had glowing yellow designs going down the side of it. It was a stunning sight but I didn't trust her one bit.

"Well who do we have here?" she says. I just look at her.

"Looks like some kind of pet." says a guy with silvery-gray hair and eyes.

"What makes you say that?" says another girl. She had dark skin, Dark red eyes, and mint green hair.

"Just look. He's wearing a huge bulky collar around his neck."

"I guess you're right."

The first woman started walking up to me. I get into a defensive stance and look around to try and find an exit. She reaches a hand out and I activate my metal claws on my wrists and slash at her. Everyone aims their weapons at me and I start to breath more heavily out of rage. That's when another person walks out and starts to come towards me. She had half her hair brown and the other half pink with a white streak in the pink part. She also had two different colored eyes. She walks over and I get back in my defensive stance. Before anyone else could do something more people step out from the forest behind me.

"Target spotted!" shouts a soldier from the lab. More appear and all aim their weapons at me. "Remember! They want him brought back alive!" I back up and look around for an exit. That's when the woman with black hair speaks up.

"Ahhhh. So this is why you attacked me. You thought we were with them." I cock my head to the side. I hear guns cock and get ready to sprint forward. Suddenly the other two come in front of me to face the army along with the multi colored girl. They all rush forward and start to take out the army with ease. "We aren't with them." She puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch out of fear. "Come with us and you won't have to worry about being caught by them ever again." I think a bit as the others come over. After some thought I look back to her and nod. "Perfect. What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

I look at the others then back at her. "They called me Valkyr."

"So you can speak." says the guy with silvery-gray hair.

"Well Valkyr. Welcome to the family." We all walk off into the forest and I look around due to the nature of things. I feel someone put their hand on my arm and flinch a bit. I look over to who did it and saw it was the multi colored girl. Now that I realized it... She was short. Around 4'9" I think. She smiles at me and I look forward again.

* * *

We finally reach an abandoned city and I find out that it's bigger than I originally thought. There was another city under the city. We go down a set of stairs and are met by soldiers wearing white masks and a man with orange hair and a white suit.

"Ah cinder. What a pleasant surprise." says the man.

"I just came here to return Neo and a new person to help you out."

"A new person?" Cinder motions to me.

"This is Valkyr. He will also be helping you." With that Cinder turns around with the gray haired kid and dark skinned girl. "Oh and do try not to anger him. He has quite an interesting power." With that she leaves.

"So you have an interesting power huh?" I nod to the man. "Well I'm your new boss. My name's Torchwick." He says Extending his hand. I just look at him. "Not too social are you?" I just look at him some more but cock my head. "Just go rest somewhere alright." I just walk off and find a high building to stay at. I climb to the roof and take off my helmet. My eyes dart around as I look for any threats to me. I see none and put my helmet back on just as the door opens. I turn and see the multi colored girl standing there.

"So. Why do you wear that get up?" she asks with a soothing voice. One might say it's the voice of a fallen angel looking to get back on god's good side.

"It's the only thing I have."

"I see." She walks over and stands next to me. "So why were you running from the atlas military when we found you?"

"Torture." I say as the memories flood my brain.

"They want information out of you?"

"No. They want to make the perfect killing machine."

"So they torture you?"

"Exactly. Now all I know is Pain and rage."

"Sounds like a terrible life." she says a bit saddened. We stand in a comfortable silence till she speaks up. "My name's Neo." I look over to her. "Just thought you should know." She turns around and starts heading for the door. "I'll see you around Valkyr."

I turn back to the underground city. "Neo eh?" I grin. "Makes sense now." I jump from the rooftop and land on the ground 20 stories below with no problem. I start to walk around and notice the white fang soldiers looking at me. I walk further and I notice I'm being followed. I turn around and see 10 white fang soldiers standing there sneering.

"Who do you think you are? You're walking around like you're better than everyone here. I guess we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

"Just leave me alone, unless you want to end up dead." I say threateningly.

"You can't beat all 10 of us at the same time."

"I was made to be a mobile tank. You will die if you even try. This is your last chance. BACK DOWN."

"Lets get him boys."

They all rush at me and I feel my aura wrap around me. They all stop and stare at me as I let out a yell and form Claws on my hands and feet with my aura. I look up at them and they see the eyes of my helmet turn blood red **(They are usually black)**. Some of them start to shake in fear and I rush forward as fast as I can. I slide on the ground and spin with my claws extended taking out half of them instantly. I jump into the air while still moving forward and slam down on another leaving a puddle of blood. One rushes me and I slash his head off with one swing. Two more rush me and I slash one in half while spinning and kicking the other with the claws on my feet causing his organs to spill out onto the ground. I run up to the other two and slash one's gut open. I grab his intestines and wrap them around the other guys neck. I pull tightly and toss him in the air. I hear his neck snap as I yank the intestines down. My vision stays in hysteria vision **(all living things are glowing and it's completely red. Really hard to see with)** and I see one person in front of me I run forward and slam them on the ground. I get tossed off and my vision starts to go back to normal. I look back at the person and see it's Neo with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell!" she yells.

I stand up and start to walk away. "If you want to live you'll leave me alone."

"What the hell happened?"

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Valkyr!"

"I KILLED THEM!" I yell. "They attacked me and I killed them. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"Valkyr."

"I killed them just like I was made to do. I kill using the most brutal tactics so I strike fear in anything I want. That's how they made me. I can't change that." I sit against a nearby wall and take deep breaths. "I'm not going back. But I'm not just gonna kill myself either."

"Look. I just want to know why you attacked me?"

"Hysteria."

"What?"

"A move I can do. Basically like a semblance. I let all my pain and rage take over and I no longer see friends. Just targets."

She sighs. "Just calm down. I'm not angry. You didn't know it was me and I won't hold that against you." She looks at the bodies. "Soo. What are we gonna say about the bodies?"

"What bodies?" I say as I get up and start to walk away.

"You're just gonna leave them there?"

"Yup. If worst comes to worst and someone finds the bodies... Beowolf or Ursa. Take your pick."

"You're terrible." she says shaking her head.

"I'm a victim. Now I'm gonna try and get some sleep." I walk away and find a random building up high and fall asleep in a random room.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Please stay tuned for more. It will be more interesting next time. Till then. Stack out.**


	2. Train and Escape

Chapter 2: Train and Capture

I wake up with a start and activate my blades on my wrists. I look around the dimly lit room and don't see anyone at all. I deactivate the blades and let out a deep breath. I get out of the bed and head on up to the roof. "This is the fifth time in a row I've had this night terror." I say to myself. I stretch my back out and look at the white fang soldiers below. "I don't know what to do about this but one thing's for sure. It's not gonna sleep anytime soon." Just then a white fang soldier comes up to the roof I'm on.

"Cinder needs you." I nod and jump off the roof and onto the ground below. I look up and see Cinder standing right in front of me.

"You needed me?"

"Yes. I need you as security for Roman tonight. You'll be working along side Neo. Don't let him ruin the plan."

"I don't even know the plan so you're fine." I say as I walk away from her. I head over to the door to outside and see a bullhead waiting. I hop on and Neo looks at me.

"You look like shit."

"Five nights in a row without sleep will do that to you."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" she says with a worried look.

"Night terrors." I say as we take off.

* * *

After some time of Neo prying and me just shrugging her off, it was time for the meeting for white fang members. I look out at the crowd and see people not in uniform on the left. The lieutenant walks by but I stop him. "What's with them?" I ask motioning to the people without uniform.

"New recruits. You suspicious of any of them?"

"I was just wondering. Never been to one of these." He walks off and Neo comes up next to me.

"You sure you're alright?"

"They're just bad memories. Can't repress everything." The meeting goes on and soon they reveal a mech that we would be using. I whistle impressed. "That's a lot of hardware."

"All new recruits step forward." shouts the lieutenant.

I see the recruits move forward except two that just stand there. Roman looks over to where I'm staring and scowls. The female takes out a blade with a gun and shoots the power box causing the lights to go out. I put on my helmet and see Roman get into the mech. I hear a window shatter and see Roman charge towards the wall. I sigh. "God damn it Roman." I grab Neo's shoulder and we head out after Roman who is way ahead of us. As we run we see destroyed cars along the highway. "Well at least we know he was here." We head over to the edge of the highway and we see the mech get destroyed by a girl with long blonde hair. Neo jumps off the edge first and it was a good thing too. She lands in front of Roman just as the blonde fired a round from her gauntlet. Neo opens her umbrella and blocks the round with ease. I jump down and land next to her. I stand up and I tower over her since I am around 6'2". We turn to leave and enter a bullhead but when I look back all I see are shards of glass that have our image on them. I look over to Neo. "Your semblance?" She nods. "Convenient." I turn to Roman. "Souldn't you be playing with people more your age?"

"Shut up. They have been a thorn in my side for a while."

"Still. Young girls?" He scowls and we all sit back and relax as we head back to our little base camp.

* * *

A few more weeks pass and I still had Night terrors. By now I was nodding off every so often. Neo got more and more worried about my well being and I had a sneaking suspicion why. I was sitting against a wall while white fang load up a train with as much supplies as possible. Neo walks up to me worried. "You look like death. How much sleep have you gotten with these night terrors?"

"A few hours a day. I think the max I've had a day is around... Around..." I dose off again but I'm shaken awake by Neo. "I dosed off again didn't I."

"Yes. You need sleep. And I mean actual sleep."

 _Time to see if I'm right._ "Why do you care. I'm just some guy you found in the forest."

"Well... It's just..."

"You like me?" I say smirking. She blushes a bit and I chuckle. "I guess my suspicion was right on the money." She blushes even more and tackles me.

"Just shut up you idiot."

"Calm down. It was pretty obvious."

"Then why?" I raise my brow at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't feel the need to. Besides I'm a hazard to most people's health. Remember those idiots?"

"I can handle anything you send my way."

"Just because you stopped me once doesn't mean you can stop me every time."

"Well I can try."

"Fine then. Try. But I want to do something first."

"And what's that?"

"I'm gonna punch your mouth." She glares at me. "With my mouth." Then she looks confused. "Softly." I say as I lean in and kiss her. She's shocked at first but she eases into it some more until we both need to breath. "You happy I did that?"

"You're a jerk." she says with a smile.

"Yes. But now I'm your jerk aren't I?" She leans in and kisses me once more. She then stands up and leads me to a building. We go inside a random room and she shoves me on the bed. Then she does the unexpected. She sits next to me. "Okay. I'm confused." She rolls her eyes and forces me to lay on her lap. "Now I'm really confused!"

"Just shut up and try to sleep. You need it." I sigh and just close my eyes. I drift off but I don't have any night terrors. In fact I had pleasant dreams.

* * *

I woke up slowly and heard soft snoring next to me. I look over and see Neo passed out and clutching onto me like a body pillow. I smile as I realize what she does for me. She keeps me safe from both others and more importantly myself. She stirs a bit as her eyes start to open. This time though their different. Instead of having one Brown and one pink, Both her eyes are pink now. She rubs one of her eyes and yawns.

"You just wanted to sleep didn't you?" I say jokingly.

"Maybe. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine."

"So no night terrors?"

"Amazingly no." She smiles at that. "But I think you just wanted to sleep with me."

And just like that the smile's gone. "That's not fair."

I kiss her forehead. "All is fair in love and war. And this is love is it not?"

"You're too smart for your own good you know that?"

"I have my moments." Just then we hear explosions. "Time to move." We both get up and sprint out the door. We head over to the train and see Torchwick hop inside. We sprint and get in the middle car where we see the Lieutenant.

"What the hell is going on?"

"A group of people just found us. Were pushing the plan up to today." He says as he grabs his chainsaw sword.

"I'll stay here in case they come in." says Neo.

"Alright. Just be careful. There's a lot of dust on this train." I say as me and the Lieutenant go to the next car.

"I'll wait here for any stragglers go and protect Torchwick." I nod and move into the next car that had Torchwick inside.

"About time you got here? Where were you and Neo?" He says frustrated.

"She was helping me sleep." I say with a smile. He just rolls his eyes. "So who's attacking us?"

"Remember those girls from the highway?"

"Didn't I say you were a little too old to play with them?"

"Just take them out." I chuckle a bit and put on my helmet. Just as I do the door opens to reveal a girl wearing black and white with Amber eyes and a black bow. "Sorry kitty but I'm gonna have to pass on our dance." Torchwick runs to the next car.

"Get back here!" the girl yells. She tries to chase him but I activate my blades and prevent her.

"Sorry. You're not going anywhere. Now be a good kitty and go home."

"Get out of my way."

"No can do. If you want past me you'll have to beat me."

She rushes me and I block her first attack. I counter with a nice kick to the back of her leg and a knee to the face. She falls back and I walk up to her. She kicks up and I narrowly dodge it. I go to slash her again and think I made contact but just hit air. She then dissolves and the real one charges me. I block the hit and spin around to hit her again but all that's left is a clone of fire. I can't stop myself and hit it sending me into the air. I stand back up and use my ripcord ability but only hit a stone clone. "Enough with the clones!" I say as I try to stab her. She uses another clone made of Ice to freeze me and I lose it. "Enough!" I go into hysteria mode and break free as she sends waves of energy at me. I burst through both shots and start slashing at her like crazy. She barely dodges all my strikes and my hysteria soon runs out. As soon as I run out I fall to the ground due to all the damage I took and the damage I didn't deal. I soon hear another body fall ahead of me and the chainsaw of the lieutenant. I hear two sets of footsteps running away and I feel someone pick me up and bring me to the front of the train but I pass out as soon as I'm put down.

* * *

I wake up with a start and activate my blades. I look around and see I'm outside in Vale. I see an ursa coming toward me and get ready but before it reaches me it falls due to some security bots. The security bots look at me and raise there rifles. I growl and charge at them. I take them all out but as I kill the last bot I'm lifted into the air somehow. I'm turned around and I'm soon looking at a woman with blonde hair, glasses, and holding a riding crop. "Who are you?" I stay silent and build up some aura. "Why are you attacking the security bots?" I focus the aura I've gathered into my lungs. "Answer me?" I let out a battle cry and I'm dropped. She hunches over and I try to escape but I'm caught again by some tranq darts. I pass out for the second time that day.

* * *

I wake up again and this time I'm in a room. The door opens to reveal a man wearing a green vest, glasses, with a cane and coffee. He's followed by the man I've learned to despise. Ironwood. The man sits in the chair in front of me and smiles warmly. "So your the one who took down Glynda with a single move. That's very impressive." I look away from him and look toward Ironwood. "Is everything alright?" I use ripcord and aim it at Ironwood but a soldier gets in front of him. I pull the soldier toward me but I'm met with the cocking of weapons. I look behind me and see two more soldiers with guns.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." says Ironwood calmly.

"You think two guys are enough to stop me?"

"We don't want to hurt you son." says the man in the chair.

"You probably don't but he already has."

"If you are talking about the security bots-"

"Oh no. He hurt me way before this day." There was an uneasy feeling in the room before anyone spoke.

"James. Can I talk to you outside?" He nods and they both step outside. I notice there's a one way glass to my right and go back to the chair. The soldiers get on either side of me.

"If you value your lives you'll leave."

"You're out numbered son you aren't going anywhere."

"Just remember. I warned you." I elbow the guy to my right in the nuts and he hunches over. I then grab the other one's head and slam it onto the table. With enough force to dent it. I take the remaining one and launch him through the one way glass. I jump through afterwords and sprint out the door. I run down the hall till I hear multiple footsteps behind me. I break a window at the far end of the corridor and turn around to see a bunch of soldiers with guns trained on me. The man from before pushes through all of them.

"What are you doing son?"

"I know Ironwood. And I'm not going back to the hellhole he had me in before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me ask you something. Are you with Ironwood?"

"I'm his friend yes."

I shake my head and stand on the ledge. "No. Would you back him up till the end?" He looks at me with an even stare. "Just think about it. Everyone has a dark side that they try to hide. So what's the general hiding?" I lean back and fall out the window. I look back and realized I was on a ship from Atlas. I look back down and see the ground closing fast. I do a flip and land on my feet with a loud slam. I stand up and head out of the city not knowing what I'll find.

* * *

 **Hope you like it thus far. Till next time. Stack out.**


	3. New life in the distance

Chapter 3: New life in the distance

I walk to the edge of the forest and sigh. I then remember something. "Where the hell is Neo?" Just as I say that I get tackled from the side by none other than Neo.

"I'm so happy you're okay." she says on the brink of tears.

"Crushing... Ribs..." I choke out and she immediately lets go.

"Sorry It's just... I heard you were taken and I thought you were gone for good." She doesn't look at me and I stand back up. I pull her in and gently hug her.

"It's alright. No place can hold me forever. You should know that by now." I release her from the hug and take off my helmet. "Now how about we go find somewhere to sleep for the night?" She nods and we head off into the forest to find a place to sleep.

* * *

We walk for a while until we see an abandoned house. We cautiously approach it and find the door unlocked. We walk inside and I close the door. It wasn't in the best of shape but it was livable. We walk around and see a couch with end tables and a coffee table. I head upstairs and find a bed in perfect condition. I walk across the hall where I see Neo in the bathroom. She turns one of the knobs for the faucet as water came out. "So we got water and a bed. This is becoming way to coincidental."

"I'll take it either way." She says as she starts stripping.

"At least let me leave before you start stripping." I say as I turn around quickly.

"Relax. We are dating."

"Yeah well when you grow up in a lab you don't really learn how to hold back. That doesn't just include fighting."

"Oh? Do you think you could hurt me if you saw me like this?" She says as I hear her approach.

"Just... Please... I don't want to hurt the one that helped me out the most.

I feel her arms wrap around my waist. "You won't hurt me. Plus I can take anything you dish." I try to resist the urges but my will breaks and I spin around. I pick her up and press her against the wall kissing her. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses back just as fierce. She wraps her legs around me and I bring her back into the bedroom as she gets me out of my outfit. The only thing I hoped for... Is that I don't hurt her in the process.

* * *

 **Ozpin**

I sit in my office with Ironwood and goodwitch. "We shouldn't have left him in there all alone." says Ironwood angrily.

"He did just kill two people. Who knows who else he might kill." says Goodwitch. "He also took me out with one move. I haven't seen anyone with that kind of ability."

"Which is why He should be put into custody. Me and my men will take care of it."

"Enough. If and when we find him I want to speak to him alone." I say with force.

"Are you insane? He'll try to kill you on the spot." states James.

"From what I saw last time, he's only attacking people from Atlas. And he only seemed interested in you when you were in the same room."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with me**

We lay in bed and Neo curls up to me. "I told ya... I could... Handle you..." she says between breaths.

"Just barely... Listen to you..." She playfully slaps my chest and I chuckle. "So what are we gonna do for food. I can't go back into town otherwise they'll try to catch me again."

"I could go. No one knows about me except for those girls."

"True. Then you can choose what we eat." Her face lights up at that.

"I never get to choose." She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. "Thank you."

I rub her back and smile. "You may want to get moving otherwise the stores will close." She gets up quickly, changes, and rushes out the door. I lay there and laugh to myself. "She's like a little kid when she wants to be." I look out the window and smile to myself. "She's perfect."

* * *

 **To Team RWBY a week later**

Team RWBY went into town to relax after classes got out. "Man I thought that would never end. Answering all those questions about the train was exhausting." says Yang stretching.

"Well at least it's over." says Weiss.

"Speaking of the train. Isn't that the girl you fought yang?" says Blake pointing. Sure enough the girl that yang fought on the train was ahead of them coming out of a store. Yang growls and tries to go over but Blake stops her. "Just wait Yang. She has to be staying somewhere right? Maybe we'll find the rest of the people who did this." Yang calms down a bit and nods. They follow the girl out of town and to an abandoned house in forever falls. She enters and Team RWBY moves over to the window to investigate. When they look inside they see the man that was with Torchwick along with the girl.

"What are they doing way out here?" whispers Ruby.

"I don't know but I think we should call Ozpin." says Blake.

"Why? We can take them." says Yang.

"Because he said he wanted to talk to him alone. Also due to the fact he's strong enough to escape the Atlas military." Yang sighs and nods once again.

* * *

 **To me**

"Good choice for dinner." I say with a mouth full of hamburger.

"Hey you cooked it. You made it possible."

"True but you bought it." Just then the door gets busted down and the four girls from the bridge are standing there. "Why the door." I say disappointed. They activate their weapons and I spring up, activating my claws. Before either one of us could react, a man spoke up from behind the girls.

"Stand down." The man walks in and I notice it's the man who was with Ironwood on the ship. The girls look hesitant but stand down. He walks up to me and I keep my guard up. "I'm not here to fight you. I just wish to talk." I look behind him at the girls who look nervous.

"Why should I believe you? You're helping Ironwood."

"I was but he's not being forthcoming about your situation. I just want to hear your side of the story." I look back at the girls and he takes notice. "Can you wait outside girls." They look hesitant but one look from Ozpin made them leave. We go and sit down at the table where Neo was sitting with her umbrella.

"So what do you want to know?"

"How about the reason you hate Ironwood."

I sneer at the name. "He turned me into this. Took me from my family and experimented on me without anyone noticing. Even told my family I was dead."

"I see. Illegal experimentation. What was he hoping to accomplish?"

"He wanted me to be the best killing machine to put fear into anyone I met. It worked too. The white fang and even the smarter grimm leave me alone."

"So you use fear to scare them into submission." I nod. "I see. And why did you help the white fang?"

"I wasn't 'Helping' the white fang. I was helping the people who helped me disappear from the atlas military. They helped me escape the elite team sent after me. It wasn't the white fang."

"I see." He ponders what I told him for a minute. "I think I may have a solution for you. How about you enroll in my school?" I look at him skeptically.

"What's the catch?"

"You'll be monitored by me for a few weeks."

I think it over and sigh. "I'll go on one condition." He raises his eyebrow intrigued. "Neo can come as well." Neo puts a hand on my arm and I smile at her.

"That is an odd request. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"She helps keep me under control. I'm more calm with her than without." He smiles and nods.

"Done. Now," He stands up. "Shall we get going." I look at Neo and smile.

"Ready to start our new lives?" She nods happily and we all step outside.

"Lets go girls." says Ozpin as an airship arrives. The girls get on as well as Ozpin but I'm stopped by the blondie.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To beacon." I say as I push past her. Neo sneaks by and sits next to me.

"What are you talking about?" she says as she clenches her fists.

"As of today Mr..." Ozpin stops and thinks a bit. "I don't think you ever told me your name."

"Valkyr." I say as I stare straight ahead.

"Mr Valkyr will be a student at beacon under my protection as of today."

"What?!" Yells all the girls in unison minus Neo.

"I'm sorry Professor but what possessed you to do that?!" shouts The white haired girl.

"His story." The girls look at me while Neo puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at her and smile. I lay my head on her shoulder and close my eyes to get at least some sleep.

* * *

I get shaken awake by Neo and see we've finally landed at beacon. We step off with the rest and I yawn. The four girls leave to go to bed while Ozpin leads us to the dorms. We stop at a door with a sign that says _Team Heaven_. He opens the door and there's no one inside. "Well. I'm taking a shower." I say as I go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and step inside. I let the hot water run over my body getting rid of all the dirt and grim that I've built up. As soon as I was finished I heard two more voices I didn't recognize outside. I change into some shorts and step out into the room. I see a boy and girl outside standing in the middle of the room with a confused face while Ozpin is explaining the situation.

"So she's our new teammate?" asks the girl.

"Yes. Along with Mr. Valkyr." says Ozpin.

"Who?" asks both the new faces.

"Me." I say from behind them making them jump.

"When did you get in here?!" asks the girl.

"I've been here for a while now." I say as I go sit on one of the beds. Neo heads into the bathroom to shower and I look at the two. "So... Who are you?"

"Their your teammates. This is Adam and your leader Hazel." They smile at me while I just stare. Their smiles fall a bit and I stand up.

"Ozpin I can't be part of a team."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Simple. I can't control myself in a fight. If I'm forced to use one of my abilities, Everyone's a target."

"I see your dilemma. None the less you will stay on this team for the remaining four years here."

"Alright." I say raising my hands. "Just remember. I warned you." Neo pops out of the bathroom dressed in her PJ's and sits next to me.

"Well I'll let you all rest for the night. You do have classes tomorrow."

"Bye professor." Says Hazel and Adam. He leaves and Hazel turns to me. "Can't be on a team huh?"

I sigh. "It's complicated. Can we just get some sleep for tonight?"

"Alright. I'll just drill you in the morning."

"Deal." She and Adam go to their respective beds while Me and Neo get in one bed. Hazel looks over confused.

"What are you two doing?"

"This is how we usually sleep. Just let it lie. I'll explain tomorrow." I hear her sigh and lay back down. I turn off the light and Neo cuddles up to me like usual. Only difference. We don't have to worry anymore.

* * *

 **Done with the 3rd chapter. Tell me what you think of this story and please please PLEASE don't hate on it just because you're a hater of anything people do. Also I know Valkyr opened up to two people really quickly but just think. One loves him and he felt that when he met her. the other being Ozpin who is a powerful man who could protect them from most people. Also came up with a ship name for me and Neo. I now name us cracked glass. Reason being me being the one cracked and not able to trust most while also being just on the edge of insanity and neo's semblence. Till next time. Stack out.**


	4. Fights

Chapter 4: Fights

I wake up with Neo laying her head on my chest. I smile a bit until I hear someone groan next to me. I look over and see Adam and Hazel still asleep in bed. I shake Neo a bit and she stirs. I smile and kiss the top of her head and she opens her eyes slowly. She looks up at me and smiles while still half asleep.

"Morning babe." she says crawling up to kiss me.

"Morning." I say kissing her back.

"You ready to answer a lot of questions?"

"Please don't remind me. I'm already a little ticked about the whole team concept."

"It's alright. I'll make sure you don't kill them. Even by accident." I roll my eyes. "Hey. I will."

"I know. I'm still a bit worried. I'm still trying to get used to normal life."

"I know babe, but you got me to help you along."

"And I'm glad I do." I say as I kiss her again. After our kiss the other two wake up. They see us and Hazel rolls her eyes.

"You still owe me answers." says Hazel as she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Bitch." I say under my breath and Neo hits me.

"Don't mind her." says Adam. "She grows on you after a while. Besides after our last two teammates died it hit her hard." He gets up and walks over to the window. "Then you two come out of the blue only a week later and take their place. You have to see where she's coming from."

"Nope." I say monotone and looking down. I feel Adams gaze on me. "She's lost people. Big deal."

"How can you say that with such a tone?" He asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Simple. I've lost everything at a young age. I was alone my entire life. The only thing I know of is hatred and pain." I look up at him with my eyes red. "So don't talk about pain and loss with me." I feel arms wrap around me and notice the look on Neo's face. My eyes turn back to their normal dark color and I sigh. "You'll learn more later on." Hazel steps out of the bathroom and see's the scene in front of her.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing you need to know." I say. She glares at me and I look back with empty eyes.

"Calm down Hazel." says Adam. "We were just having a chat."

"What ever. You guys should get ready. We do have class today." After that we took turns changing in the bathroom until we were all ready. Ozpin supplied us with a uniform and I wore it over my suit to make things easier. I walk out and we start to head to the cafeteria to get some food. And soon the questions were asked. "Okay. Time for the questions."

"Here we go." I say enthusiastically.

"Just how did you get into beacon mid term?"

"It's more for protection for me."

"Protection from who?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Okay... Why did you and Neo sleep in the same bed then?"

"She helps me sleep. Before I would have night terrors."

"Night terrors? About what?"

I shake a bit but feel Neo put her hand on mine. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and look down. "The facility."

"The facility?"

"Yeah. The place I was tortured and experimented in. All in the name of science." I shake again. "Too many bad memories in that place. Too much pain." I breath a bit heavier until I feel Neo wrap her arms around me. I feel myself calm down slowly but I shake a bit at the memories of the facility.

"What about your family? They had to be against it right?"

"My family thinks I'm dead. They've thought that since before the experiments."

Hazel gets a saddened look on her face along with Adam. "I'm sorry."

"No more questions today." I say with a shaky voice. Neo holds me closer trying to calm me down.

* * *

 **Hazel**

I look at the man who was supposed to replace one of my fallen teammates. Shaking like a child who was scared of the boogyman. _How can someone be sane after all of that? Is he sane at all? And who could have done this to him?_ Just then I'm shaken back to reality by Adam.

"Hazel!"

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Just thinking."

"Well come on. We got class." We all stand up and we head toward class with Neo and Valkyr trailing behind.

* * *

 **To Me**

We get to the first class and me and Neo sit near the back. A short round man with a huge mustache walks to the front of the class.

"Good evening class. I was informed we have two new people in our class. I would like for them to introduce themselves." All eyes go to me and Neo and I just stay sitting. The nevousness starts to sink in and so does the paranoia. I feel my heartbeat rise as I look for some area to hide in until... Neo speaks up.

"My name is Neo. This is Valkyr. And a little warning. Don't piss him off. He's had a rough past and is trying to get use to normal life."

"I see. Thank you Neo. You know this reminds me of a story about when I came back from the war." He kept on rambling on while everyone else did there own thing. I let out a breath and feel Neo put a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?"

"After talking about that facility then having a lot of eyes on me at once not even thirty minutes later. No. I was terrified."

"It's alright. No one's gonna hurt you like that again."

"Hope so. I'm still not used to normal life." The class continued on and we all went to the next class. The same thing happened there as well and afterwords we went to lunch.

"Are you alright Valkyr? You look a little nervous." asks Adam with a bit of concern.

"Nope. Each class I was looking for a place to hide." I say with a shaky breath.

"Geez. Are you that nervous about school." asks Hazel.

"Not the school. The people. I rarely trust anyone."

"You trust us." states Adam

"Don't push it. I don't trust you both fully and I won't until a certain time comes."

"And what time is that?" asks Hazel glaring at me.

"You'll know when it is." I take a bite of food and the girls that were with Ozpin come up to us. The Yellow, and White one glare at us and we try to ignore it.

"So you guys are students now... Yay?" Ruby tries to be enthusiastic.

"I still don't approve of them being here. Especially after they tried to destroy the city." says the White haired one.

"I couldn't give a damn what you think. Fact is I'm here and trying to start a new life. So back off." I say.

"A new life?! After all that mayhem you both caused? You think people are just gonna forget what you people did?"

"No. And truthfully I hope they never do." My eyes begin to turn red.

"Oh so you want to be the monster that destroyed the city and helps to save it. Is that it?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves and I'm losing my patience." I ball up my fist and try to calm myself down.

"Don't forget about his bitch partner. She has the same amount of blood on her hands." says the Yellow haired one. I stand up grabbing her by the throat. People stop talking and look over to us. I start to apply pressure to her windpipe and she gasps, clawing at my hand. Neo grabs onto my arm and looks at me. She shakes her head and I sigh. I toss the girl to the ground as she gasps for air and holds her neck. Her friends run over to her and I turn around. As soon as my back is to them I get hit from behind and sent flying to the wall. I stand up and see the Blonde girl marching toward me. My eyes go blood red and I activate my claws. I rush at her with speed and send a swipe at her stomach but she steps back. She tries to punch me but I use my momentum and kick her square in the head sending her flying. She gets up and we run at each other. She sends a punch at me and I duck under it. I send an uppercut her way but she dodges and immediately kicks my side. I slide a few feet but look back at her. I run at her and punch at her head and she easily moves her head to the side but I launch my whip fist without the cord sending it to the other side of the room. Goodwitch storms in just as shes about to launch another punch and stops her.

"ENOUGH!" she yells causing everyone to look at her. "Miss Xiao Long. I expected better of your you. As for you Mr. Valkyr. Fighting on the first day?"

"She started the bullshit." I say and the Yellow haired girl glares at me.

"Go and calm down." says Goodwitch sternly. I huff and pull back my whipfist, tripping the yellow haired girl as I did. I walk outside and toward the cliff edge. I look out at the forest and try to calm down. That is. Until I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around and see soldiers from Atlas surrounding me and in the middle of them all. Ironwood.

"Now that I have you alone. You're coming with me Valkyr." he says.

"Like hell Ironwood. I'm not going back to that hellhole."

"It wasn't a request." The soldiers start to close in and I do the only thing I can think of. I jump off the cliff into emerald forest. I land in the forest and start running deeper into it. Once I'm far enough out I start to set up traps for any soldier coming to get me.

* * *

 **Neo**

After explaining what happened to Goodwitch we left to find Valkyr. We look around until I see Ironwood and his soldiers at the cliff. They start moving forward until they run toward the edge. That's when I saw Valkyr vanish into the forest. I message the others and go to Ozpin. I knock on the door and it opens up.

"Ah. Neo. Hows your first day going thus far?" asks Ozpin.

"Bad. One of the girls on that team you had with you started a fight with him. When Jordan left to go clear his head after Goodwitch stopped them I saw Ironwood trying to take him."

"Where is Valkyr now?" He says with a serious tone.

"He jumped into emerald forest."

"I see. I'll deal with Ironwood. You and Team JNPR go find Valkyr. They'll meet you at the cliff." I nod and send a message to the others.

* * *

We meet at the cliff and soon 4 others meet us. "You must be team HAVN. I'm Pyrrha. This is Nora, Ren, and our Leader Jaune."

"I'm Hazel. This is Adam and Neo."

"So what are we doing out here anyway. We were told to meet you here but never told why." says Jaune.

"Our teammate Valkyr was chased into the forest by Ironwood and his men. We have to find him and bring him back."

"Wait... Is he the one who got in a fight with Yang?"

"Yes. But to be fair she started it." says Adam.

"Can we just go?!" I yell and everyone turns to me.

"Okay Neo. Just calm down." says Hazel. I sigh and nod. We all jump into the forest and split up to find Valkyr.

* * *

 **To me**

I set up my last trap and hear the leaves rustle. I climb up a nearby tree and look down to see a blonde boy with a guy wearing green with a magenta streak in his hair. They walk with their weapons out and I look at them. The green outfitted one had what looked like two machine pistols with blades and the blonde one had a sword and shield. They start to walk toward one of my traps and I wait. They step on the trigger and both get lifted up into the trees while their weapons get dropped. I hear one of my other traps go off in the distance and jump down to the two hung up. I activate my blades and start walking toward them and the blonde one starts to shake in fear. I raise my blades and get ready to jump up but hear rustling not to far away. I jump into the trees just as an amazonian girl comes out holding a spear and shield. She had long red hair and was wearing bronze armor.

"Jaune? Ren?" she says.

"Pyrrha! Up here!" shouts the blonde one.

"Jaune?! What happened?"

"It doesn't matter he's out here." I ready my blade and blonde sees me. "Look out!" I jump toward the girl and she turns on a dime. I slash at her but she blocks with her shield. I jump off the shield and flip behind her. I stay low and stare at her.

"Are you Valkyr?"

I rush her until a bullet whizzes by. I look at the source and see one of Ironwood's soldiers standing there with his gun trained on me. Soon five more appear and aim at me as well. I look at them and build up some energy. They open fire on me and I scream a battle cry. I go into Hysteria mode and run through the bullets. I slash one of the soldiers in half and kick his top half into one of his buddies. The guy freaks out and I slash his throat open. He falls to his knees and I back flip off his body and behind another soldier. I stab both my claws through him and open up his entire body. He falls over from the pain, dead. I rush at another and slash through his neck and hips. I spin around and kick his mid section out and grab his gun. I put it down barrel up and the head falls perfectly on it. I see the last two and grab one by the head. I crush his head with only one hand and let the body fall. I walk over to the other one and wrap my whipfist around his neck then legs. I jumped up and over a branch in a tree and pulled on the cord. His body gets caught on the branch and I pull harder until I feel his head pop off from his body. I look at the red haired girl from earlier.

"Valkyr?" she says. I rush at her and swing my arm to try and take off her head. She raises her shield and I stop and send a kick at her legs last minute tripping and cutting her leg. She falls over and I raise my claw to finish her but I feel someone grab my wrist quickly. I spin my other arm around to kill who ever grabbed me but stop short.

"Valkyr. Calm down." Came a familiar voice. My vision begins to clear and I realize who it is.

"Neo."

"It's alright. She's on our side." I look back at the red haired girl and see a look of pure terror on her face. I look at the people in my trap and see both of there faces turn white at my sight. I turn back to Neo and feel the effects of the wounds hit me. I fall to my knees and my vision blurs. Neo holds me up as much as she can and manage to say one thing before passing out. "I'm sorry." Just like that. Everything went black.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. This one will be hard to write for and so far I have an idea for the ending but that's all. I'll just have to work around it. Also still looking for weapon Ideas. I have a male weapon but If something better comes up (Doubt it) I will use that. I also need a female weapon. Till next time. Stack out.**


	5. Council and funeral

Chapter 5: Council and funeral

 **Ozpin**

The council looks at me with angered looks. "Ozpin. Ironwood gave us some intel that you are harboring not one but two people behind the attack on the city. Do you care to explain why?" I stay silent. "James you have intel on one of those people after he attacked your men."

"Yes sir as you can see here, I believe I should take him and try and bring him into the military force. With how he fights we could stop the white fang with fear."

"Yes but your men attacked him while unprovoked. He was just defending himself." I say calmly.

"True but that move he used to block those bullets could come in handy."

"Yes but you didn't play the whole video." The council looks at Ironwood and he sighs. He continues the video and the council sees Valkyr attack another student and try to kill her until Neo gets in the way. Ironwood pauses the video and sighs. "As you can see he attempts to kill another student using the move he had. Yes I have two people who caused the attack in the city. But after talking to him I learned why he did what he did."

"And what did he say?" asks one of the council members.

"He told me he was running from someone. Someone powerful. I believe I know who he's talking about but I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"I see. We wish to speak with him when he wakes up."

"Of course. As long as miss Neo can join him."

The council thinks this over. "Very well. She may join." I nod and leave the room. I smile as I know how this will turn out.

* * *

 **To me**

I wake up with a start and look around. I was in the infirmary in a random room. I feel a hand touch my arm and turn quickly to see Neo. I relax and lean into her.

"I messed up didn't I?" I say.

"Hey. It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. And so do they. I told them about just that move and they understood." She caresses my head and I start to fall back asleep against her. Buuuut I didn't get that luxury due to my other two teammates walking in.

"Look who's up." says Adam from the doorway. He walks over with Hazel and they both sit down. "So how ya feeling?" I groan and put my head in my hands. "Not good?"

"He's a little upset with himself right now."

"If I didn't use that move I'd die. Since I used it, I attacked someone trying to help me." I sigh. "There is no winning with this."

Just then the door opens again and the blonde boy and red headed girl walk in. "I see you've waken up." Says the red haired girl while the boy stands there awkwardly.

"No fucking slack for me today is there." I mumble. Neo heard me and pats my back reassuringly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot by six machine guns. The real question is how are you doing?" She looks at me puzzled. "Even while in that state I can remember everything." She nods in understanding.

"I'm doing fine. They patched me up and I've made a full recovery."

I nod awkwardly. We sit in silence for a bit till I speak up. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"No need to apologize. Neo explained why you attacked like you did."

"I see."

"Sooo. Introductions are in order." says Adam. "Valk this is Pyrrha and Jaune. They're from team JNPR. Pyrrha. Jaune. This is Valkyr."

We nod at each other and I look at Jaune. He looks like he's holding back on something. "Is there something wrong Jaune?"

"W-Well... I just had a question if it's not too much trouble." I motion for him to continue. "I-Is it hard for you to control your semblance?"

"Why wouldn't it be. It's hard to control more than one semblance." Everyone including Neo looks at me shocked.

"Wait... Are you saying you have more than one semblance? How is that possible?"

I remember the experiments I was put through and look down a bit scared. Neo wraps her arms around me and tries to comfort me. "Let's just say I don't have them by choice." Just then Ozpin walks into the room with some police officers

"Ah. I see you're awake Mr. Valkyr." He says smiling. I look at the two officers and get ready to run again. Ozpin see's this and puts his hand up. "Calm down. These two are just escorts."

"Not helping." I say. As the officers get closer. I back up and activate the claws on my wrist. "Leave me alone." The officers continue their advance until Neo steps in the way. She pulls the blade from her umbrella and puts the tip at one of the officer's throats. Everyone tenses up and stops moving. After a good 15 seconds Ozpin speaks up again.

"The council wants to speak with you Valkyr. They aren't going to hurt you."

"Why should I trust them?"

"There willing to listen to your side of the story. That and they're allowing ms. Neo to come with you." I think it over and retract my claws. I walk up to Neo and put a hand on her shoulder. She lowers her blade and puts it back in it's place. The police officers escort us out and some of the students look on in confusion. I step into the bullhead and we head off towards the council.

* * *

"Good evening. We have brought you here to defend yourself after the events that have unfolded. What do you have to say?" says the council member.

"I was just trying to escape the torture and pain that I've been through. The people I helped attack the city saved me from that pain. Thus I felt obligated to help them and since I had nowhere else to go, I stayed."

"You say you were tortured. Do you know who tortured you?"

"Yeah. I do. But If I say his name you wouldn't believe me."

"And why wouldn't we?"

"He's well respected in your eyes. But to me he's worst than grimm."

"Who is it?"

I look over to the spectators and directly at Ironwood. "General Ironwood." There were multiple gasps and murmurs going around. The general just sat there calmly.

"This is absurd." says one council member. "How do we know your just not saying this?"

"Like I said. I knew you wouldn't believe me." Murmurs kept going around as people debated if I was telling the truth or not.

"Maybe I can help out here." says Ozpin. He walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Do you remember where you were tortured?"

I was just about to answer when I remember all the others that were there. _He can't hide all of them._ "Yes I do."

"Then where?"

"Deep in the forest. Near mountain Glenn."

"Can you take us there?" asks the council.

"Yeah. I can take you there. But you have to watch Ironwood. Knowing him he'll try and get everyone out."

"Prepare an airship we're going there."

"If you don't mind I would like to bring two more people along." says Ozpin.

"And who might that be?"

"Why Valkyr and Neo's team members. They need to know why he is the way he is."

The council member looks at him and finally nods.

* * *

We all arrive at mountain glenn and all hop out of the airship. I lead them through the forest until we get to the outside of the base. I stop dead in my tracks as the memories flood back. The pain. The torment. It all came flooding back. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Ozpin. "Are you alright?" I nod and we go up to the door. We pry the doors open and walk inside. The bloodstains were still there from my escape. We pass some of the rooms until I stop at one. I walk inside as the memories of me first arriving come back. I stand there hyperventilating with my eyes changing from red to black and my energy claws activating and deactivating quickly. I fall to my knees and hold my head to try and block out the memories but it doesn't work. Soon I feel a pair of hands wrap around me and a voice trying to soothe me. I slowly start to calm down and look up to see Neo. I lean into her and she stays by my side while everyone else looks around. After a while more I calm down enough to look around some more. Neo walks with me in case of another panic attack. I turn a corner and see the hall where I was held with the others. I walk over to the first door and open it to reveal an empty room. I go to the next room and it's the same thing. I go quicker and quicker as I get more and more angry with each empty room. Just as I'm about to open another door I hear footsteps running away and towards the back. I run towards the footsteps, not knowing what I'll find. I turn one more corner and see someone turn the next corner. I sprint after him and soon I see who it is. It was a scientist with a capsule that they held us in so we couldn't escape. I catch up to him and slash his leg so he couldn't run. I go over to the capsule and rip it open. Inside was one other experiment the one we all knew as Mag. But as soon as I opened the pod she fell out and didn't move on the ground. I check her pulse and feel nothing. I lower my head as the scientist tries to escape. I stand up and walk over to him. I pick him up by his neck but before I can do anything I hear Ozpin behind me. I don't hear what he says. All I'm thinking about is killing the one who tortured us so much. I activate my claws and I feel a hand touch my arm. I look at the person and see Neo with a saddened look. "We need him alive to live our lives the way we want." I look from Neo to the Scientist and back. I lower my head and deactivate my claws. I let him go and he's taken into custody.

I move back over to mag and pick up her body gently. I carry her through the halls and pass by Adam and Hazel who both have a look of shock on their faces. I step outside and walk over to the airship. I lay down Mags body and take off her helmet. Underneath was a girl no older than 15 Her eyes wide open as if she's scared of what she sees. I close her eyes with my hands and close her mouth. I close my eyes and try to stay calm as I shake from both rage and sadness. Neo walks over and hugs me tightly. "I knew her when she was younger. We only met once but she was the kindest girl there ever was. She didn't deserve this. None of us deserve this." I say shaking even more.

"Mr. Valkyr." Says the council member behind me. I turn and look at him. "We are going to interrogate that scientist you caught, but I don't want you to leave town at all. Do you understand?" I nod and we all enter the ship. My teammates look at me as I hold mags body in place as we fly. When we land I grab the body and start heading for emerald forest. "Where do you think you're going Valkyr. I thought we agreed you would stay in vale?"

"First things first. She deserves to be buried like a normal person." I say as I walk and hop off the cliff.

* * *

I find a nice spot to bury her and lay her body down. I start to dig a grave and soon hear footsteps behind me. I continue to dig the grave until a voice speaks up. "And here I thought you were a mindless killing machine." I don't look back and keep digging the grave. I hear a few more voices behind me mumble if I was okay. I finish digging the grave and set mag down inside. I start to fill the hole and hear more footsteps behind me. I finish burying mag and sit there looking down at it.

"You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve any of this." I whisper over her grave. One set of feet get closer to me and I soon feel arms wrap around me. At that point I can't hold in my feelings anymore and just break down. Neo rubs my back as I feel two more hands on my shoulder. I don't know how long I sat there and cried but It was dark by the time we started to head back. None of us bothered to take a shower or get ready for bed. We all just collapsed onto our beds with Neo holding me tight after all the events that have happened. I bury my head into her shoulder and try and sleep.

* * *

 **So sorry it took me some time for this chapter but I had school work and emotional breaks since this was an emotional chapter for me. Well. Till next time. Stack out.**


	6. town against me

**Chapter 6: Town against me**

I wake up with Neo holding me close. I lean into her more and she stirs. She pulls me as close as she can and opens her eyes. "Hey. Feeling any better?" I don't answer but snuggle into her more. "I take that as a no."

"She had a family. Even though her family thought she was dead. She had one."

"Does your family know you're alive?" I shake my head. We sit there like that for a few minutes. Until Hazel wakes up and sees us.

"How you feeling over there Valk." I groan. "Still sad. Got it."

"Do you think you can get through classes?" asks Neo.

"Any class with Cardin will just piss me off."

"But that's all our classes." says Adam as he sits up.

"Exactly."

"Neo why don't you stay here with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." says Hazel. Neo was about to argue but is interrupted by Hazel. "We'll cover for you."

Neo nods and I hear the others leave. I feel her drag me closer and I lean into her. "We should do something to cheer you up."

"Like killing Ironwood?" I say full of hope. She gives me THE look and I shrink back down. "I guess not."

"Come on Valkyr. How about we go into town. I'm sure some air would do you good." I don't answer and she leans in closer. "We can get some treats while there."

"Alright. Fine. Lets go into town." I say with a more depressed tone. We get up and I grab my helmet shoving it on. We get on an airship to Vale and I just stare out the window the whole time. When we get to Vale I instantly get stares from everyone in town. Sometimes even Glares. Neo see's my mood's not improving and decides to drag me into an Ice cream shop. She gets a Neopolitan Ice cream cone while I settle for a cookie dough. We start to walk when she looks over to me and starts to laugh. "What?"

"You got a bit on your nose." she says as she reaches up and wipes it off with her fingers. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well what did you do for fun?"

"Nothing." She thinks for a bit and comes up with an Idea.

"Come on. Let's go to the park." I sigh and follow her.

When we get to the park, we walk around for a bit until I realized we were being followed. I ignore them until we get surrounded.

"Hey. You're the guy who sent all the grimm to us right? What do you think you're doing walking around here?" Says one of the guys.

"Just leave me be. I'm not in the best of moods." I say sternly.

"You see I would but I lost my sister because of what you did. We all lost someone in fact. So now that you're here, we can get some revenge!" He rushes me and I grab him by the throat. Neo gives me a look saying not to kill any of them and I nod. I toss him at one of the others and knock them both out. Another tries the same thing but from behind and I flip him over me and stomp on his head. The others try to run but I grab one with the whip fist and launch him at the others. All but one was knocked out and I just stare at him.

"Boo." I say and he runs away. I look around and see some people in the park looking at me with fear. I sigh and use my whipfist to get out of there and onto a nearby building while I hear Neo calling out to me from behind. I ignore her as I leave toward the destroyed part of the city.

* * *

I sit on top of the tallest building and look out over the destruction. _I didn't ask for this shit life. Yet I got it regardless. Life has a cruel sense of humor._ I hear footsteps behind me and turn, making my claws come out.

"A little jumpy now aren't we?" says Ozpin with a raised brow. I put my claws away and sit back down. "You know your team's looking for you right?" I don't answer and just stare at the destruction. "Neo told me what happened." That gets my attention and I look over to him a bit. "She also told me how you didn't kill anyone. I'm quite impressed. You showed restraint. That will help with your case."

"I don't care about my case. I only care about two things and that's killing Ironwood and living the rest of my life in peace with Neo. THAT is what I care about."

"They won't let you kill him."

"You obviously don't know who your talking to."

"I'm trying to help you!" He takes a deep breath. "I get that he tortured you. I get that you want revenge. But let the system handle him."

"He'll get away with a slap on the wrists. Or imprisonment. He deserves far worst than that." I walk up as if I'm going to pass him but stop next to him. "Don't act like you know what I'm going through. You'll never know the pain and burden I carry." I Jump off the roof and down to the street below.

* * *

When I get back to my dorm room I see Neo sitting on the bed looking saddened. I close the door and she looks up and instantly brightens.

"Valkyr!" She gets up and embraces me in a hug. I pat her back and she looks up at me. "Let me guess. Had to clear your head?" I nod. "Still a bit upset."

"Yeah. Ozpin found me while I was clearing my head and aggravated me more."

"Try not to think about it." she says while resting her head on my chest. "Come on lets just go. The others won't be back till later."

"What do you mean let's g- Oh." Neo starts to take off her clothes slowly and I know exactly what she's thinking. "That's one way to unwind." I say as I smirk.

* * *

 **To Hazel and Adam**

"I wonder where he is right now." asks Hazel outloud. "Neo did say he ditched her."

"Well he has to come back sometime right. He wouldn't just up and leave."

"True but that begs the question of where he is." Adam opens the door and closes it right away.

"Good news, I found him."

"He's in there?!"

"Yup but uh... We may not want to go in for a while."

"Why?" she asks befuddled.

"They're having sex."

"In the dorm room?!"

"Yeah lets just go for a walk." says Adam as he leads Hazel away.

* * *

 **Hey all It's been a while. Sorry but I've had a lot of shit happening in my life. I quit my job recently due to safety reasons that my boss doesn't want to fix. And now I'm currently behind on my goal because of it. But enough of that. I'll try and write more now. Till next time. Stack out.**


	7. I'm sorry

**Hello everyone. I have news for you all that is bad. Due to someone saying I should rewrite this because it's not like the true warframe game, I'm discontinuing this story. I have gotten multiple reviews about this so as such If I can't write it how I want then I won't write it at all. I'm sick and tired of people saying my crossovers aren't anything like the other series. I can't stress this enough with most my stories. IT TAKES PLACE IN THE RWBY UNIVERSE! So there you have it. I'm done with this story. I truly am sorry. Stack out.**


End file.
